


Family

by Sinner_ofLA



Series: Gratsu week 2016 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bottom Natsu, Gratsu Week, Gray is a mob boss, M/M, Mafia AU, Top Gray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_ofLA/pseuds/Sinner_ofLA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day Gray needs something to take his mind off of ‘work’ lucky for him his little dragon slayer serves as the perfect distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Its Gratsu week !!!

Gray moan as he entered his husband’s tight hole while said husband groan in pleasure as he was being filled by Gray’s cock. Once he was fully inside his beloved Gray stared into his beloved’s eyes silently pleading him if he can continue.

Natsu smiled as he cupped his ice prince’s face and lean forward to kiss those luscious lips of his, signaling for him to continue, Gray grabbed Natsu’s hips and began to move in and out of Natsu at a leisure pace.

Natsu buried his face in the crock of Gray’s neck as he wrapped his arms around Gray’s neck as he bounced up and down on Gray’s cock, Gray threw his head back on the chair as his lover rode him like a cowgirl.

He lifted Natsu in his arms and walked them to his desk, throwing everything that was on the desk to the ground Gray placed Natsu ontop of the desk and began to slam in and out of him at a fast pace.

The pinkette groan as he arched his back trying to feel Gray’s hard body against his own, his finger nails ran themselves through his back; Gray hissed in pleasure as he lifted Natsu’s legs and placed them over his shoulders as he piston in and out of his dragon like a beast.

He growls in approval as he hears his mate’s screams and cries, he sees tears falling down his eyes and Gray knows that his little dragon slayer is at a loss for words, that he has completely render him speechless, just the way he liked his Natsu, unable to speak a single word or have a coherent thought.

Gray loved it when his dragon slayer would just let go and give in to his carnal desires as he felt him match his fast pace his hands gripping his hair pulling it as Gray began to mark his body.

“Gr-Gray…Imma…Imma cum-“

“Cum for me baby, let me see you lose yourself in pleasure caused by me and only me,” Gray grunted,

“GRAY!” Natsu moan as he spilled his seed on Gray’s and his chest while Gray road him out of his pleasure, hitting Natsu’s prostate dead on Gray released his seed inside his dragon, the two moan in ecasty as Gray emptied himself into Natsu.

The two tried to catch their breaths as Gray rested his head in the crook of Natsu’s neck meanwhile Natsu was stroking Gray’s hair trying to catch his breath.

“Better?” Natsu whispered as he kissed the side of his mate’s head.

Gray pulled back and kissed his mate on the lips.

“Much, are you okay? I didn’t hurt you did I?”

Natsu laughed as he stroke Gray’s cheek,

“No I’m fine,”

“Good,” Gray gave Natsu an Eskimo kiss as Natsu giggled as his mate rubbed their noses together.

Gray was about to pull out of Natsu but the dragon slayer wrapped his legs around Gray.

“Stay, at least for a little while,”

“Anything for you my love,” Gray said kissing his mate on the forehead. Today was a difficult day for Gray and his business and if it weren’t for his sweet little dragon slayer he would have probably lost it.

Running the strongest and powerful mafia in all of Fiore can have its downside. Not only did two of his best shooters were arrested for assault and battery but Cana called him not to long ago to let him know that not only did he lose his shipment of guns but her bar was now close because of some asshole decided it would be a good idea to start a brawl in her bar, which caused her to close down for the week, not to mention that Sting, Rouge, Gajeel, and Jellal were now on a three-month probation because the four beat up some idiots who thought it would be a good idea to mess with Wendy. Okay that last one Gray didn’t mind hell if it weren’t for the fact that Levy and Lucy told them that they took care of it and reduced their sentence to probation and that the guy who messed with his and Natsu’s adoptive daughter was sentence to jail Gray was certain that he would have killed the guy himself.

Although he was thankful that Natsu didn’t know yet, the minute the fire dragon found out the truth about their little girl his dragon would be out for blood. Gray still hadn’t got the full story but from what Levy told him Wendy was at the mall with her best friend Chelia (he was pretty sure that she had a crush on her) when the two ran into some older boys who thought it would be a good idea to harass them. If it weren’t for his men being there Gray did not want to think what would have happened to his little girl.

Taking a deep breath and trying to forgot the day’s events Gray continued to stroke Natsu’s hair.

Being near his mate always calmed him down.

“So are you finally going to tell me what’s bothering you?”

“You mean besides the fact that Loke and Lyon are arrested, I lost a shipment of guns, Cana had to close her bar down, and some fucktards decided it would be fun to mess with our daughter?”

Natsu lifted his head at the mention of Wendy,

“What happen to Wendy?” he asked anger lacing through his voice.

Taking a deep breath Gray sat up with Natsu sitting on his lap.

“Wendy and Chelia were at the mall when some idiots decided to mess with her, luckily for her Gajeel, Sting, Rouge, and Jellal were there to stop them, unfortunately they were put on a three-month probation while the fuckers who messed with our daughter got arrested thanks to Levy and Lucy,”

Taking a deep breath Natsu glared at his mate.

“You should have told me something happen to Wendy, the last thing I needed to hear was something happening to her and being the last to know about it,”

Gray stroke Natsu’s cheek knowing that his baby was mad at him; not that he blamed him if the situation was reverse Gray would have been furious that Natsu kept something like this from him.

“I’m sorry, I know I should have told you but with everything going on I just needed to released my anger before you and I stared talking,”

Taking a deep breath Natsu stared at his mate,

“Never keep things like that from me, we are a team and I deserve to know what goes on here okay?”

“Okay,” Gray said in a tender voice.

“Now as for everything else, don’t worry about Loke and Lyon I’m pretty sure that either Levy or Lucy will bail them out by this time tomorrow, especially since it is Loke and knowing Lucy she’ll do whatever she can to get her husband out. I’ll talk to Ultear and Juvia and see if those two can find out what happen to our guns and knowing Ultear she’ll do everything in her power to find out where they went, I mean stealing from her brother is like stealing from her and we know how scary she can be,”

Gray chuckled a little.

“Yeah she can be scarier than Erza herself,”

The two laughed as they thought of one of their closest and oldest friend.

“As for the bar, I’ll talk to Igneel and see if he will allow us to open a new one somewhere in Magnolia, knowing my dad he’ll probably allow us to do so since business was booming with Fairy Tail,”

Gray just smiled softly at his mate as always Natsu seemed to have all the answers.

People would think that his mate was dense and was hotheaded but the truth was that Natsu was actually a lot smarter than people gave him credit for. Most didn’t realized it but Natsu wasn’t just brute strength or a pretty face he was also cunning and smart and always had plan.

The whole idiot was just an act that Natsu would use to his advantage to fool their enemies and when they least expected his dragon would show them exactly how unpredictable he was and the dangers he was able to commit for pissing him off.

“You always know what to say don’t you my love?”

“Of course I do, if I didn’t your ass would have been dead a long time ago,”

Gray ignored that as he buried his head into his mate’s hair inhaling his scent of burned wood which was mixed with a scent of the forest since Natsu and Igneel tend to spent all their time in the forests whenever they have their father-son moments.

“Don’t worry about it so much love, tomorrow is a new day and we will take care of everything,”

“Yeah, together,”

“We’ll get those dumb fucks who thought it was wise to steal from us, and we’ll make them pay,” Natsu said.

“Yeah also I think I should talk with Laxus and Freed, and see if they can ‘handle’ the men who decided it be smart to mess with our baby,”

Natsu kissed the area where Gray’s heart rest smiling as his mate including him in their work, normally he would try and keep him far away from the fight as possible since he feared that he would get hurt but Natsu always showed him that he was capable to take care of himself. That still didn’t stop Gray from trying to keep him from far away from the fight as possible.

Still they started this business together and they will destroy anyone who will try and bring it to the ground, after all Fairy Tail was their family and no one messed with their family and got away with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr  
> Sinner_ofLA: eternalsterekbitches  
> GoNEF: g-o-n-e-f


End file.
